


Take Me To Church

by KittyCreative



Category: Homestuck
Genre: But i love you guys for reading this!, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, Not sure what to put for tags, Other, Sadstuck, i appreciate every kudos and read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCreative/pseuds/KittyCreative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to need adorable kittens, big, adorable kittens."<br/>The night of the makeshift-prom changes everything for Kurloz Makara, a 20 year old student from Beforus College.<br/>One moment, he is discussing faygo with his cute boyfriend, Mituna Captor; the next, watching with horror as evil humans make drama with each other.<br/>He knows these humans came from The Church but he can't prove it - at least not without some adorable kittens.<br/>The smart, slightly evil man knows that his hard life is nowhere near over. He acquires some adorable kittens and is reborn as the hero who will save the world from evil humans.<br/>However, when Mituna calls, begging him to come home, fate is forced to decide what is more important: stopping the evil humans that make drama each other, or preserving his relationship with his boyfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! i hope you enjoy this exitingly weird story! Im gonna have so much fun writing for you guys. The summary really didnt have much to do with the actual story XD i just found it really funny! so i put it there.

Why did you love him? He was so... immature, his humor was sick, horrible, and he manors were horrendous. He spat everywhere when he talked, he lisped, never combed his hair properly.  _ **He was**   **disgusting.**  _Why you even dated him in the first place was a mystery to you, but you do love him. Mituna was curled up to your chest, sleeping peacefully. Your so proud that you managed to get him sleep tonight. Mituna had been staying up all night, playing games with his adoptive sister like figure, Roxy. Personally, you werent quite a big fan of her. So why Mituna always invited her over was pretty much unclear to you. Slowly, you leaned down, pressing a kiss up to his forehead. You slowly hopped out of the bed. Your feet dragged sloppily agianst the cold wooden floors. For summer, it was much to cold. You quickly stumbled over to the AC turning it off for the time being. You didnt need to be freezing your ass of at 6am. You didnt quite even want to be up but that didnt matter. You rubbed your deep indigo eyes, trudging over to the coffee machine. It didnt take you long to get you morning coffee to wake you up. You sat down at the counter, running a hand through your dark brown hair.

Not long after you, your little bee had came into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  _His eyes._ You could go on forever about his eyes. They were wonderfull, such a pleasure to look at. On was the brightest husky blue you could ever imagine. While the other, A ruby red. "Hey Kurly." Mituna hummed, sitting down next to you. This was your morning ritual. You would _normally_ wake up before Mituna, so you did that and made coffee, waiting for him to wake himself up. "Sleep well?" He asked you as you took a sip from your soft purple colored cup. You set the mug down, leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek. His face went a bit hot as a soft giggle emitted from his lips.  You two shared a soft kiss before Mituna got up and tried to grab a bag of popcorn from the cabinet, which was grabbed after a while. He then shoved it in the microwave non-caringly. You cocked your head to the side slightly; "Ey Tuna, you dont think thats an all up and healthy breakfast?" He shrugged slightly like he didnt really care. "Meh" 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, im just gonna post this paragraph by paragraph so i dont have to worry bout getting it all done by deadline.


End file.
